Welcome to My life: Zoey's story
by zoeyd5
Summary: Zoey is about to take the adventure of her life time but when her worst enemey follows her the well that she "accidentally fell into" but then she meets this Trunks that she accidentally falls in love with...
1. Pieces 1

This stroy is about Zoey who got her way into the Dragon Ball Z/ Gt world she is originally in the One Piece world and you'll find some sort of Inuyasha in it too.

**Chapter #1 Pieces I was walking down the middle school hallway, slowly closing my locker. I'm Zoey, right now I'm 13. Now I have no idea what is going to happen to me. Kiki I can't believe her or what she did.**

** as said before I close my locker. Rumors have been flying all over the place and there were only about Kiki, most people thought I spread them because I hate Kiki. So they told her that I spread them. Kiki had blonde hair and cold blue eyes just like her heart. She stomped her way down to the principles' office also her dad's office because he is the principle of the middle school I go to and high school. At that moment I knew that only three words were going throw her head: fat, stupid and ugly. All the chick flics I have seen one is ****mean Girls. ****Like Kady said "calling someone stupid won't make you any smarter and calling someone fat won't make you any skinner." So making fun of her won't make me get any where just bad karma. Screw all the stupid things I said I'm running!**

**"You ****!" I shouted. The next thing I knew I was in the principle's office. Kiki kept on staring at me with that glare that's when you know you're in serious trouble. Then Mr. Smith Kiki's dad came in he also had blonde hair just like his daughter. **

**"So I heard you called my daughter a the b word." He said as he entered the room very devastated.**

**"Well, this aint the first time and it's not even my fault she's the one who acts like one so it's her fault. Now can we all just go home and enjoy the rest of our lives." I said trying to get out of detention but that was not going to happen.**

**"Daddy please make her stop saying all of those mean things I mean you wouldn't want you're baby getting hurt now do you? Please make her stop." Kiki pleaded.**

**"If it well makes ****you**** stop fine, you're both having detention end of story and Ms. Dracule I do not want to hear any thing about what you say about Kiki got it." Mr. Smith said and walked the detention door. Kiki went on staring at me forever like she was just a rock waiting for something to happen that well mess up my life." Listen here freak uh, uh, I mean Zoey lets put every thing aside and become friends. I mean the last thing you want is an enemy on your back all the time." Kiki said sugar coated like. What's wrong with her? **

**"Screw detention I'm running!" I shouted and zipped out the door as fast as a cheetah. I had several thoughts going through my head when I was planning on going to Patrick's house (he is my best friend) in high heels. I could hear the stomping of Kiki's thin blue five inch heels. I could also hear Kiki screaming "No! Take me with you!" **

**I kept on running and running until I got into a green forest. I slowed down when a saw a whishing well that had gray bricks that lades beside it, along with light green colored vines. I walked as slow as a snail then SMASH! Kiki came running in full speed like a charging bullet. Her head went thrashing into my back and my ankles went on the other side of the well like a mirror smashed into pieces. A green beam of light came right when I thought I had hit the muddy, sticky, gross, awful scat smelling ground. The only thing I heard from Kiki was a slight sorry. About two hours later…**

**"Uh, what happened oh well, I think I'm going to take a nap?" I said and yes took a long nap if you call two more hours long. As I woke from me three hour nap I notice nothing very awkward. This boy that I guessed was about my age, his eyes were the strongest blue I have ever seen and had purplish or grayish hair was watching me wake up. To me he was kind of cute but puppy cute. **

**"Hello?" I told him. The boy was very shy that I could hear because it did took him a while tell he answered.**

**"Hi, I'm Trunks I saw you like half passed out, close to one of my friends house so, I decided to go and help, because I thought you were hurt or something like that.'' He said. I could also tell that he did not learn how to talk in complete sentences. **

**"Thank you, but I'm fine and my name is Zoey just to let you know." **

**I said. As I got up and thought I was moving in thin air, it either felt like I was on a plane or under water. It looked like it was a plane though but it was very petite for a plane. The small walls were dark blue and the floor was also dark blue, but not the softest tiled floor ever. "So what happened exactly what happen?" I asked him. At that moment I felt worse than dirt.**

**"Uh, let's see here. I saw you over not to long ago and right now you're In my ship over by the back because uh, I couldn't quite fit you any were else. I'm on my way going to go see my best friend Goten. Oh I don't know what to do Oh my god." He said saying it very fast lie the world was about to blow up any minute now. **

**"Thanks for the help and all but I don't really need the help but I would be nice to back now." I said standing up trying not hit my head on the sealing.**

**"Uh, that's another one of our problems." Trunks said while he was putting one hand on the side of his head. He walked over to the pilot's chair and turned the plain off of autopilot and started to really fly the plane. I went over to set in the copilot seat; I guess that's what they say. (I'm not the smartest bulb in the bunch.) **

**In my mine I was saying what the heck is happening to me, why me, what is happening and excreta, excreta. **

**"What do you mean that that's another one of our problems?" I asked him as I sat down. **

**"Well um when I found you, you were just um; there was really nothing when I found you. You were just there." He said turning the plane to the side. **

"**But when I fell, I fell down a well an awful well" I said. I slowly crossed my legs as I and trying to think what's wrong?**

**"Are you sure." said Trunks he looked at me awkwardly. **

**"Do I looked like I'm sure." I said and looked at him in the same weird look in the face that he gave me. Really at that moment I was thinking what stupid plot is Kiki thinking of this time. Please don't follow because right now I'm in paradise no Kiki. Yes!**

**"Okay, let's think about this later." He said and started looking at the speedometer. "Oh, were a little running low. I guess we're going to have to fly the regular way." said Trunks. What the hell is he talking about?**

**"What, what are you talking about normal people can't fly?" I told him complaining.**

**"Than, I guess I'll just have to carry you. Unless you're willing to walk." He said. You have got to be serious?**

**"Fine you can carry me." I said as I rolled my eyes. "You can put it on my I.O.U." I said to him as I got up.**

**"Okay, than. It's clean up time for you Trunks was talking to his plane or what ever it is." Trunks said. The ship diapered into this type of jar thingy.**

**"Uh, hello here Trunks FALLING!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs yelling and yelling. I could feel the air going through my hair. Then finely Trunks caught me by my arm. "Uh, thanks." I told him. And as sure as can be Trunks was flying. "Okay who are these people and what did the do with the laws of physics?" I asked my self. **

**"Uh this is real and all Zoey. You know what?" he asked me. With that face like he was planning something tricky.**

**"No, no I don't know what." I told him. I looked at him than he kind of smiled.**

**"It's time you learned." Trunks said and dropped me again. I could not believe him what the hell does he think he was doing I can't fly. I'm like normal people who can't fly because what goes up most come down. Well nature was doing its job. **

**"Ahhh! Trunks what are you thinking? Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I charged straight down to the grown. There a very old saying that's when you're digging your own grave. That's killing your self. Now Trunks is digging my grave personally.**

**"Okay um, Zoey just um, all that energy that's building up inside your body let it push you so, you can fly." Shouted Trunks right back to me. Now I think that Trunks doesn't know that I'm 79 feet from dying! **

**"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him. It's a fly or death situation and right now I'm choosing fly. That is if I can fly.**

**"Just think about flying, gosh." He said as he looked down at me not even moving a muscle to try and catch me.**

**"Fine!" I snapped at him. I started thinking at how I could get the energy out of my body, so that it could hold me up and I, could save my own life, for once. Slowly I started floating in thin air then I started staying in one place. Then if I tried to go to the left I can do it flying.**

**"Come on we better hurry now we do not want to be late." Trunks said with a smile and left. **

**As I followed Trunks I had to ask him what was happing right now because I have no idea what is happing. "So were are we going any ways?" I asked him.**

**"Over to my best friend's Goten's house but I don't think he knows." Said Trunks. "I was also looking forward on seeing Gohan. Goten's older brother. Uh, we're almost there." He said as we landed.**

**"We don't want any!" shouted this cranky old woman. Trunks and I slowly walked to the house. "Oh it's you Trunks. My haven't you grown." Said the old lady.**

**"Say, uh, is Goten around?" Trunks asked.**

**"Well when he wants to be. Right, now he's out with his father." Said the women. Right now I'm dying to ask lots and lots of questions. "But hey go ask Gohan I sure they know were they are." **

**"Oh that's cool. I actually want to see him any ways." Trunks said. So we walked to a house on the right side. "It's nice to see you Chi-Chi." He said before we left. As Trunks just about to knock on the door he said "knock, knock." I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard that.**

**Then the door just mysteriously opened. So Trunks just stepped in anyways "uh, hello?" Asked Trunks and stepped in. I slowly made baby steps in the house. "Gohan?" **

**"I don't believe it Trunks what are you doing down there?" asked I'm assuming Gohan. **

**"Yah hey long time no see." Said Trunks. I was kind of quite.**

**"Hey would you mine grabbing some of these for me?" asked Gohan. Gohan had on glasses and black hair. A white long sleeve t-shirt under a blue shirt, with jeans. And of course Gohan is a man. He looks like he's in his twenty's. **

**"Sure" stuttered trunks and ran to grab the books. "Oh wow looks like you've been doing some reading." **

**"If you could say so. I'm getting ready for a big conference. Oh hay you can put those down over there." Trunks put a huge pile of books looks about 7 books with the size of dictionaries" sorry about that." Forgave Gohan.**

**"Wow dad was right you're a bit of a nerd." Trunks said looking down at a piece of paper with college math on it.**

**"Well maybe yah I guess so." Said Gohan in a nerdy voice literally. Then I heard foot steps. "Oh Videl come down here and see an old friend ours." Said Gohan. Videl came down the steps. She looked very beautiful with a hair cut that goes to the side like Rianna's.**

**"Trunks wow what a surprise and you brought a friend. How have you been," asked Videl.**

**"Oh a good. And this is Zoey I guess you can call her a friend." Trunks said kina blushing.**

**"hi." I said very, very quietly not even a mouse can here it.**

**"Look at you Trunks you've become a young man now." Videl said not even saying hi back. Maybe she couldn't hear me?**

**"So uh Trunks what brings you all the way here from Western City?" asked Gohan looking over at him.**

**"Oh I almost forgot I came over to see Goten." Trunks said. **

**"He's over with my dad out training." Gohan said. Training for what? "Your folks or out there as well." **

**"Really? they never told me any thing about it." Trunks said sounding very surprised." Oh bye we really must be going." **

**"bye." Everybody said.**

**"Bye." I said this time loud enough that they could hear me.**

**Trunks and I flew over to fine Goten and his dad. When we got there Goten was there and three other people." Hey I can't believe it Trunks." Said Goten.**

**"hey." Replied Trunks.**

**"Now son you know hey is for horses." Said this woman with blue hair, holding up a piece of grass. I was assuming she was Trunks' mom. **

**Then this man that looked a lot younger than Trunks' mom quickly noticed me with his mouth wide open that flies could fly in there., "wait how do you know how to fly?" asked the man and pointed to me.**

**"Uh Trunks taught me." I told him as I step forward.**

**"Did you also teach her how to use and energy blast?" the man asked. What is your name?**

**"Vegeta! Calm down." Said Trunks' mom.**

**"What I'm Not asking what's her blood type. So son what else did you teach her how to fight?'' asked Vegeta. Now I know that Vegeta is Trunks' father.**

"**I already know how to fight." I said. Vegeta just laughed his head off.**

**"Yah right like you know how to fight." Vegeta said. "That it you're on." He said taking off his jacket.**

**"All right than it's your neck or should I say life." I said to him and got into a fighting position.**

**"Zoey you shouldn't I know my dad and he has killed a lot of people and you could be one of them." Trunks warned me. But it was more of a mumble than English.**

**Vegeta was the first to land I punch in my face and I knew he was going to so, I move to my left. Than I did my famous kick that never misses and this time it didn't. That's when blood shot out of Vegeta's mouth.**

**"That was a lucky shot." He said wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Oh well then today you die." He said and charged at me like a speeding built. His foot came to my side and it didn't miss. It really hurt badly. I through my foot up to his side he twisted it just as I planned. I through my other leg over to his, other side, which made him, fall to the ground. "Screw that Big Bang attack!" he shout and this huge energy blast came torrid me I didn't know what to do for a second.**

**"Uh idiot move!" Trunks shouted at me and move me out of the way of the blast. He knocked me down to the hard steep grass. I got up trembling in fear because I had know idea what to do. I did my kick that never misses Vegeta tried to dodge it but, it followed him.**

**"This is weird her kicks are harder than Kakarrot's and mine." Vegeta said and looked over torrid this guy with spiky hair well, not as spiky as Vegeta's. I was guessing that was Kakarrot that Vegeta was talking to. "Hey Kakarrot is this the kid that your talking about?" Vegeta asked as he leaded over to punch me. **

**"No, several reason's one she's a girl the kid is a boy, two she can't be human because as you said that her kicks are harder than our and I think we have the hardest kicks so far." Kakarrot said. Goten and Trunks looked startled. **

**"Now way, Goku you have got to be kidding you and Vegeta are the unsurpassed as I said before." Trunks' mom said. Trunks' mom has blue hair (who has blue hair? I guess that's the closest thing to being blonde?). She was wearing a red dress.**

**Now I'm starting to get the idea that Kakarrot is Goku. I'm going to say Goku because it's effortless than just writing Kakarrot. Anyways, Vegeta kept on charging at me with unbreakable kicks and punches. Than Goten eventually spoke up and told Vegeta to stop. Surprisingly he did but it took him a while and Goten and Trunks a couple interferences but, it happened.**

**"So uh Goten are you entering g in the tournament or are you chickening out?" Trunks asked trying to change the subject.**

**"My dad is going to make me, I had a date and he made me cancel that is." Goten said getting up.**

**"Oh come on and there's plenty of time after the tournament anyways." Goku said.**

**"Ha, so I see your son has the same slack attitude as mine." Vegeta said and smirked over to Goten.**

**"Well it's easy to get soft in times of peace." Goku said and looked back at Vegeta. "Ah excellent, now there's a real go get her." Said Goku as he looked over at the shy as a little girl came down. She looked about four; her hair was very short like Videl's.**

**Everybody looked at her as she came down. "Well look who it is?" Trunks' mom said as the little girl looked at Goku.**

**"Uh, who is it?" I whispered to Trunks. He looked at me like are you serious. **

**"Oh, uh she's Pan Gohan's and Videl's daughter ¼ saiyan." He answered me. I am so confused right now like what a saiyan is and what Vegeta was saying earlier.**

**"What?" I was as puzzled as I said before.**

**"Grandpa I just flew around the world three times today good huh?" the girl asked.**

**"Yah. I think that was your fastest time yet Pan." Goku said he over as he walked over to be Pan was.**

**"Think I'll be ready for tomorrow then?" Pan asked again. Trunks and his mom had a very shocked look on their faces. Their mouths were wide open that a fly could fly in there.**

**"Wait, no way, Pan you're not really going to fight in the tournament tomorrow are you?" Trunks asked looking down at her.**

**"Yah of course I am." Pan said. Trunks' mom looked even more surprised. **

**"But there's not going to be a junior division at the tournament this year guys. Don't tell me she's fighting with adults? There hasn't been a junior division since the last 5 years because of a special someone isn't that right Trunks, Goten." Trunks' mom said.**

**"Ah, don't you guys worry about Pan she can hold her own in just about any division." Goku said putting his hands on his granddaughter's shoulder. "She might not win the championship but she'll do just fine." **

**Then Vegeta surprisingly said "Pan has the right attitude I'm entering as well. And guess who else is entering too, Trunks and Zoey." **

**"What? I don't even live with you." I told him "And plus I don't even know how to go back were I came from because Trunks kind of took me from my peaceful nap." **

**"Now you do." Vegeta said and looked at Trunks. "Do it or else I'll cut your allowance in half." **

**"Ha, Ha Trunks is going to fight!" Goten kept on laughing his head off.**

**"But I don't even have allowance." I said again. Vegeta looked back at me again.**

**"Now you do." Vegeta said than looked back at Trunks. To Goten Trunks was going to fight and he was but Vegeta was still unsure that he was going to.**

**"Oh well than but I'm still not going to fight." I said. Everybody looked shocked at what I said to Vegeta. I wasn't because I didn't know how stubborn, ignorant, stupid, selfish and what and idiot he was.**

**"Wanna make it 20?" Vegeta asked me.**

**"Nope." I simply said everybody looked even more shocked.**

**"10?" he asked.**

**"Nada." I said in Spanish. **

**"5?" he asked. **

**"Negative." I said.**

**"Uh Bulma can you split 5 in half?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Bulma is Trunks' mom and I can stop saying that.**

**"2.5." she answered.**

**"Nay." I said.**

**"1.25." she said with out him even asking.**

**"No." I again simply said.**

**"0.625?" she said not being sure if she was sure or not.**

**"Nothing!!" Vegeta roared at me.**

**"Okay than but I'm still not entering." I told him.**

**"HELP!" shouted this person out of no where. I was guessing it was Kiki because it sounded a lot like her. Than Trunks and Goten went off to go and get her so I decided to go too.**

**"God no!" I said as I left off.**

**And yet Kiki was there. Goten and Trunks took care of her pterodactyl problem. Kiki got up and brush off her skirt.**

**"Wait what are you doing here?" I asked her as I flew down.**

**"Wait you can fly?" She asked me.**

"**Enough questions. What are you doing here?" I asked her so much for being a hypocrite.**

**"Well I went down the well because I got so mad at my dad and when I got here there was this little key that says If you want to go back you'll have go back yourselves and when you really need to and all that crap." She read.**

**"She's staying with Goku." I said Trunks looked at me. So when we got to Vegeta's house. He and I got into a big fight.**

**"But why dose she get to be with us?" I asked him.**

**"Because do you really think Kakarrot can afford her?" he asked me. Than Kiki came by.**

"**Listen you well have an allowance until you get a job or until you figure out what a job is I well cut your allowance in half." Vegeta said. **

**"So how much well I get?" she asked him.**

**"40 bucks." He said.**

**"WHAT! UH, UH, I HATE YOU!!" she screamed at him so loud that the aliens from mars can here her.**

**"Get in line." I told her.**

**"Ah, her first I hate you WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" He shouted at her. Kiki stomped her way to were we were staying. **

**I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it I don't believe it makes me real I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me I meant all the things that I said. If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know just to see if it would show That I'm trying to let you know That I'm better off on my own. This place is so empty my thoughts are so tempting I don't know how it got so bad Sometimes it's so crazy That nothing can save me, But it's the only thing that I have. If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I'm trying to let you know That I'm better off on my own. On my own. Ahhh! I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it nothing could ever be so wrong it's hard to believe me it never gets easy I guess I knew that all along. If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know Just to see if it would show That I'm trying to let you know That I'm better off on my own. Pieces Sum 41 **


	2. The story of my old man 2

Capter#2

**Chapter#2 The story of my old man,The house that Kiki and I were staying was huge at least bigger than an average mall. The house was a domed shaped house. A light yellow, an on the front of it said Capsol Corp. in bright blue letters. In the matter of fact in Western City all the houses are domed shaped. **

**Kiki and I had to share a room but it was the size of a master bed room. The room was a light baby blue, with only two huge windows. Kiki of course wanted to full sized bed next to the window, but I didn't care because, later on she well cold at night. **

**Western City was the biggest city I have ever been to. The only city I have been to is Mushroom City. It was like I took a step into the future. The cars really didn't have wheals they were floating in thin air. The high ways looked all over the place and they were so hard to follow. I was even surprised that Vegeta was able to control his anger problems. Although he was so close to going on a street race, then Bulma forced him not to. **

**"Look I don't plan on picking a fight with you okay but that doesn't mean that now I'm going to like you." Kiki said as she fluffed her pillow. "I'm going to ask Vegeta if he well take us shopping, because now, we're living here we don't know how to get back let so I mean we need clothes." **

**"And you need to learn how to talk in complete sentences." I said as I made my bed. Kiki gave me a pissed off look in the face and left the room. "Good luck trying to find him." **

**"What ever." She said before she left the room.**

**"'What ever'." I mocked as I opened a window because it was an oven inside there.**

**"Zoey!" Kiki shouted "do you want to come to he said yes as, long as I don't' make him go broke!" **

**"Fine! One second!" I said and ran down the long case of stairs it was as long the mile run I bet. "Ha, ha…" I panted as I finally got down. "Geez Vegeta don't you thinks the stairs are kind of long?" I asked him.**

**"It's only a mile in a half and I thought you were strong. Hah ha." He said and walked expecting us to follow well, Kiki did, and I stopped to think for a while. We got into the car Kiki got into the left side, Vegeta got into the driver's side and I got into the back. **

**The car was a convertible 2007 Peugeot 307 cc and it was black. The trunk opened backwards and you could put a roof by pushing just one button, the car doors opened by the side they were fly doors. **

**"Okay listen here…" Vegeta started and started to turn the car to the right. "I'm only going to spend 1,000 on both of you." **

**"But…" Kiki started.**

**"But nothing. Zoey Kakarrot called earlier he wants you to train with Goten and Pan when you are done shopping." Vegeta said to me as he turned to the parking lot. "He thinks that there's some thing special about you." Vegeta and Kiki got out of the car, then I did.**

**"okay." I said as we walked to the part of the mall that opens to JC Pennys.**

**"I wouldn't blame him I'm still sore from that kick. You got a lot to learn my friend." Vegeta said. We walked into JC Pennys it looked like it did in Mushroom City or like all the other JC Pennys. Then we walked to be the small stores are and then when Kiki saw Victoria's Secret she ran straight to there.**

"**I hope you do know that, that is an underwear and bra store." I told him. **

**"As long as she doesn't get thongs I'm fine with it." Vegeta said.**

"**I doubt that." I said and looked down "I'm going to go to American**

**Eagle its right next to it." I said and pointed to the left.**

**"Go ah, here I'm going to give you your 1,000 bucks I don't want to see what you bought." He said and just sat there on the bench, and started snoozing away.**

**"Uh, thanks." I said not really sure that he would her me. "Charming…" I said and left to American Eagle. When I got to the store it looked exactly the same as any American Eagle, on one side there was girl clothes and on the other boy clothes. American Eagle is not the cheapest store in the world one t-shirt was 20 bucks. Then I decided to go to Zunies or Journeys. So first then I went to Zunies who was right next to Claire's which was right on the other side of Victoria's Secret. "ah, my second favorite store in the mall. Lets see we need ah, every thing I guess." I said to myself. I got like 7 t-shirts but I couldn't have gotten pants unless if I want guy pants. Guy pants just feel like you have I stick shoved up your ass, especially Patrick's and Chase's. **

**After that I went to Journeys and got pair of DCs that was about 60 bucks and then 4 pairs of pants. Some of the pants that I got were skinny jean and just some pants with holes in then. I also got a hat and a couple tank tops. Then after that I had 818 dollars left and that's when I got what I also need. **

**When I got out of Debs I saw Kiki with 8 bags of clothes and all that crap. "Oh hi Zoey, Vegeta gave me a thousand dollars." She said. Why do you have to speak the obvious? I was saying in my head to her.**

**"Yet, you have to be so clueless." I said and walked over to Ice Cream! "One medium moose tracks please." I asked the clerk. **

"**1.75 miss thank you have I nice day." The clerk said and handed me my ice cream as I handed him the money.**

"**You too, thanks." I said and walked off.**

"**No, thank you." He said. I walked over by another bench and sat there for a second. The bench jumped with amazed when I sat on it. When I finished me ice cream I threw the cup in the garbage and walked off to Isinc to get accessories. I had just about 5 bags of all my clothes and what not. So now I'm going to get some accessories to spice up my outfits. But Kiki would shower her self in accessories, she would just grab anything. I would grab anything I like. **

**Isinc is very expensive for an accessory store. So I got 3 necklaces, a couple different bracelets and lots of earrings. I am a huge fan of earrings I like them all for some reason. Then I got several fat rings most of them were black, silver or gold. And I also got black nail polish because that is the only color that I use or some times red but barely. **

**When I got done with that I'm done because number one I hate shopping I have been shopping for like an hour now and my head is ready to explode. I walked over to were Vegeta was sleeping and he was there still sleeping like a baby. "Dude, ah Vegeta I am done now with this shopping." I told him. **

**Vegeta just barely opening up his eyes looked at me then at the 6 bags in my hand. "Good now go get the other girl." He said and closed his eyes again. **

"**I doubt it she's done." I said and looked around. He stared me down as he opened his eyes again. "I don't want to stay here or anything but she wont be done I would say 2 more hours.**

"**Get her ass out here." He shouted. I was stunned but then again he is Vegeta. **

"**Yes sir." I said and walked off to fine were Kiki is. Think she was last at Debs so now she is probably still there. No doubt there really.**

**Kiki was over by the check out counter and three more bags by her side now. "Come on we're done." I said and grabbed her.**

"**Says who?" she asked as she was trying to follow me.**

"**The man who told me to get you ass out there that's who." I said. When we got to were Vegeta was sleeping peacefully.**

"**What the hell is that?" Kiki asked.**

"**Go be stupid somewhere else." I said. "Vegeta, Vegeta." I whispered to Vegeta. His eyes opened all the way.**

"**Come on we're leaving." He said and walked off. Kiki's mouth opened.**

"**But I'm not even done yet." She said as walked over to Vegeta.**

"**Do I look like I care?" he asked as he stared her down. **

"**You would if you were nicer." She said as she kept on trying to keep up Vegeta. We walked over to be the car was and got in. Vegeta drove us not home but back to were Goku, Goten was training. **

"**Here, you can keep her if you want." Vegeta said as he literally pushed me out of the car and drove off.**

"**Sorry about Vegeta he's been like that for a very long time now." Goku said as he walked over to me. "Okay your Zoey right?" he asked me.**

"**Yes and your Goku." I said as I set my things down. Goten looked surprised from seeing me. He thought I was just some stupid girl that came from somewhere and just decided to live with Vegeta and Trunks.**

"**Yah, I knew that you weren't just a normal human being because of what Vegeta said I thought I had the hardest kicks but now I guess I'm wrong. I'm not even a human I am a saiyan. I didn't even know that by the time I was about twenty." Aren't you 20? I asked myself. "Vegeta a saiyan too but he's the prince of all saiyans." Do you like to here your self talk? I was also saying in my head. "But Bulma and Chi-chi are humans so is Videl. That's why Pan is a ¼ saiyan. Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Bura." Who is Bura? "You on the other hand is different I senesced your power and when you were fighting Vegeta I could here the ground shaking from your kicks. I knew that Vegeta was not bluffing." On and on and on. I almost fell asleep from listening to him babble. **

"**Dad!" screamed Goten. "You don't need to tell her your life story. Come on lets train." Thank god.**

"**Okay, I am going to teach you a new move I have known this for over 10 years and it has become very helpful. If you guys are in trouble you can just use the instant transmission. First empty your mine and get the person in your head that you going to go to. Then put your index finger an your middle finger on your forehead." Here he goes talking again.**

"**Then your there uh, lets see for example uh, Gohan." Goku said and left to go see Gohan. He left in a blink of an eye. **

"**Uh, were did he go?" I asked Goten.**

"**Were Gohan is. I hope he's not busy." Goten said. Goku came back in a blink of an eye.**

"**See like that now you try I'm going to be over here, and try to find me." Goku said as he came back and left again. **

"**Lets see." I said as I tried to empty my mind and put my index finger on my forehead. I tried to get the picture of Goku in my mind, and were he would be then… "I got it." I said and then I slowly faded away. The next thing I knew I was there. **

"**Well it looks like you got it but I don't Goten gets it come lets go." Goku said as he put his hand on my shoulder and did instant transmission and we were right next to puzzled Goten. "Goten looks like you still don't get it." Goku said. Goten looked up. **

"**Dad look at her she's a girl she can't even use a kai blast and she can do the instant transmission. And I can't I'm a saiyan god damn it and I can't. I can do a lot more things than she can like turn into a super saiyan and yet we're not even sure if she is a saiyan what the heck?" Goten screamed.**

"**Gosh take a chill pill." I said. Goku looked over at me then as frustrated Goten.**

"**She is exactly the same." Goku said. Goten looked even more frustrated. "That's it you're a saiyan. You're stronger than Pan and Videl and almost Goten and Trunks. But how? you're defiantly not a full saiyan you're either a half or a quarter. Is your mom or your dad has to do with anything with the saiyans?" Goku asked me.**

"**uh, my dad isn't like Vegeta or you he was never there like I bet you were, my mom, mom she died when I was like eight but she was a very good fighter never once gave up. My dad is the world's greatest swordsmen and one of the seven war lords; he also works in the world government. That's why I'm a very good swordsmen I'm like the third best. I said.**

"**Uh wow that aint much; what's your mom's name?" Goku asked**

"**Fasha…" I said. Right now I got no idea what he's talking about.**

"**That's a saiyan name I'm pretty sure of it because my real name is Kakarrot and Vegeta are also saiyan names. That means your a half saiyan. You have know idea how much I have got to teach you we'll start with a kai blast. Like when you learned how to fly Trunks obviously told you about the energy in your body and then point at some thing then I guess boom?" Goku said. Then Goku pointed his hand at a big rock then this beam that looked like bluish grayish and when it went charging into the rock Goku's shoulder budged then when the blast hit the rock BAM! The rock came crumbling into a million pieces. "Like that now you try." **

**I put my right hand up and aimed it at another rock. I could feel the nerves in my hand shaking. Then I noticed a white shining light. Then BAM! The rock smashed into a million pieces.**

"**Wow, I didn't think you would get it that fast. Uh let's try reflecting the kai blasts." Goku said. "Goten start blasting blasts at me and I'll try to reflect them." Goku said. Goten started to blast kai blast at his father and with one hand Goku moved them back and forth, the blasts went at to the sunny blue sky. "Okay, now you try. Goten start shooting blast at her now." **

"**Okay." I said. Goten started to shot kai blast at me so fast I didn't know what to do. First I ducked, then I move left because, no matter which way I moved Goten kept on aiming at me. I don't want to know how bad those things hurt.**

"**Zoey relax a little bit follow his movements it's always a pattern. Use your hand, not your whole body." Goku advised me.**

"**Uh, I don't think that's going to work. He's too fast." I said.**

"**Yes, but your faster." Goku said. Goten looked at his dad. "You can do it I have all the faith in world in you." Goku said. With my right hand right on the target I moved it fast enough to reflect it. Goten's blast went out onto the sky. "There that's it. Okay lets take a break." We sat down by the sunset; I was guessing it was at least 7:00 pm. "so Zoey tell me abut your life since I've told you my life story."**

"**well by the time I was 5 my mom died of some thing so, my dad is still alive at his 40s but that's okay I guess. My dad is also the world's greatest swords men in the world but he doesn't let it get ahead of himself. He doesn't really let come to the house at all really. So I live alone with my sister. She makes me do all the work around the house. Every Christmas my dad use to say 'the tooth fairy shot Santa so don't expect to get any presents this year'. Heh, I remember him when I was 2 looking over my cradle saying 'good night you little drunken mistake'" I told them. The sun was just over the hills in that orange yellowish color that normal people would take for granted.**

"**Wow that's bad." Goten said.**

"**My dad left us to go to work he would say. He never came back. He doesn't even care if I'm dead. Since my dad's a swordsman he made me become an even better swordsman that he hopes me to follow his foot steps. I had a brother but the social worker took him away because my dad at that time wasn't taking care of him. Than my dad made sure he took care of us when the social worker came each month to make sure we weren't dead. After a year when the social worker stopped coming he left me and my sister and sent us a 200 dollar check each week. He was filthy rich with the money working for the world government. So when I was 6 my uncle took me and he was a pirate, the captain of the red haired pirates. When I was 11 I started middle school. I didn't have any friends then I met Patrick, Clair, Zack and Chase. We started a band and we would learn how to play other bands songs. I would sing and play bass. Patrick would play guitar and sing too. Chase and Zack would trade playing lead guitar and drums. Clair didn't really do anything." I said. The expression on Goku's face soon darkened. "My dad took Chase in for adoption because he was getting abused by his parents and they took him away from his parents so, my dad adopted him. So, now he is like my brother."**

"**How sad, and I thought my life was terrible." Goten said.**

"**Your life isn't terrible there are people in Africa dying of thirst." Goku said. "I'm sorry." Goku said to me.**

"**You shouldn't be sorry. My Mom was really a lot like you. She never said any thing about being a saiyan. Nobody probably told her she was." I said.**

"**You better get back to Vegeta's I'll tell him you're a saiyan maybe he can tell if you're an elite or a low class." Goku said. When we got the house Goku told Vegeta that I was a half saiyan. And Vegeta was very shocked.**

**He said as he was trying to keep on breathing "What? Do you really expect me to believe she is a freaking saiyan are you crazy?" he said trying not to cuss. "Wait don't answer that question."**

**Vegeta slowly looked at me. "But how, you and I are the only saiyans left. The only way to know for sure is to have her turn into a super saiyan." Vegeta said. "I aint going to do you can. You'll have to push her to the limit, I know she's a very tuff girl, but she can't I could when I was her age neither could you." Vegeta said to Goku.**

"**Yes, but we did, Gohan did, Trunks did, Goten did doesn't that mean anything to you?" Goku said. I felt almost terrible why were they fighting over me? **

**Vegeta crossed his eyes "I never said that."**

"**You'll see." Goku said. I headed to me room it was nine o'clock. I was glad that I couldn't hear Goku and Vegeta arguing. **

**Kiki was in the room sitting on her bed. "Hey…" Kiki said under her breath. "I put your stuff away I hope you don't mind." **

"**Oh thanks." I said as I laded on the bed. I started thinking why would Goku care; nobody did when I felt sad or lonely. All my life I have been waiting for my dad to say "You can do it, I have faith in you." And yet it comes from Goku the only person who cares.**

**Ever since I was a baby I had a necklace with a red guitar on it. I never knew were I got it or how. Clair has a necklace that she doesn't know how she got it either. So dose her twin sister Londen who hangs around Kiki as part of her poise. I wondered then does Kiki have a necklace, in fact she's wearing a necklace that I have seen on her hundreds of times.**

"**Hey, Kiki." Kiki looked at me. "How long did you have that necklace?" I asked her. She looked at me kind of confused, than back at her necklace.**

"**I don't know I've had this all my life." She said. Her necklace was a blue dolphin with little tiny blue glittered pieces on it. Maybe I thought it's just a coincidence. By ten I fell asleep all night thinking how did I get my self into this.**

**I don't know too much about too much of my old man I know he walked right out the door, we never saw him again Last I heard he was at the bar, doing' himself in I know I got that same disease, I guess I got that from him This is the story of my old man Just like his father before him I'm telling' you, do anything you can So you don't end up just like them Like them Monday he woke up and hated life Drank until Wednesday and left his wife Thursday through Saturday he lost everything Woke up on Sunday, miserable again I remember baseball games and working' on the car Told me that he loved me and that I would go far Showed me how to work hard and stick up for myself I wish he wasn't too hard to listen to himself This is the story of my old man Just like his father before him I'm telling' you, do anything you can So you don't end up just like them Like them Monday he woke up and hated life Drank until Wednesday and left his wife Thursday through Saturday he lost everything Woke up on Sunday, miserable again Again, Again Someday he'll wish that he made things right (made things right) Long for his family and miss his wife (miss his wife) Remember the days he had everything (everything) Now he's alone and miserable again. Good Charlotte The Story Of My Old Man**


	3. What if 3

Chapter#3What If I woke up that morning at 7:00 in the morning

**Chapter#3What If I woke up that morning at 7:00 in the morning. Kiki was passed out on her bed. In the room there was another door that opened onto a master sized bath room. The bath was ten times bigger than my bath room. It had a hot tub the size of a normal bath tub on it, a toilet on the same side, than the sink is on the opposite side and so is the shower. The sink had two sinks on the marbled counter. When I was done with taking a shower I got dressed and went down the stairs. Everybody was very shocked that I was awake because I thought that they suspected me to be like Kiki. "Good morning." I said. Bulma looked up at me.**

**Then Bulma said "good morning. Breakfast is on the table. Is Kiki up?" Bulma asked.**

"**No, if you want I'll go and wake her up." I said. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. I ran up the stairs all the way back to our room. I thought for a second how would, I wake up Kiki. There was a bucket strangely in my bathroom. I turned the faucet to cold and fill the bucket half way full. Then I walked back in to the room over to were Kiki was staying and dumped gallons of cold freezing water on her. It spread all over her sheets. Then she got up out of the bed and pined me down to the floor.**

"**What the hell were you doing I was f-ing sleeping doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked. Some of the water from her head dripped onto my face.**

"**Uh, no and Bulma told me to wake you up." I said. Kiki gave me that do I look stupid to you look.**

"**Is she crazy at seven o'clock in the morning? Oh, my god." Kiki complained. I rolled my eyes than went back down the 100 mile stairs and ate breakfast with everybody. That's when I noticed a little girl that looked about 5 or 6 she had blue hair like Bulma does, and the same blue eyes that Trunks does, the exact same skin color as Vegeta. I was guessing that, that was Bulma's and Vegeta's daughter. **

**The dinner there was a feast I couldn't believe Vegeta, and Trunks ate that much and they did every single bight, I can't believe it they could see the shock all over my face.**

"**I'm surprised too don't worry…" Bulma said. Then Kiki came down. "Oh come down and eat breakfast." Bulma asked her. **

**"Wow… who knew that these guys ate so muck and they're so skinny and muscular." Kiki said.**

**"Wow those words actually came out of your mouth when you can't even spell the S-A-T test." I said. Kiki glared at me then at Bulma for sympathy. But Bulma just ignored her. **

**Then we ate everything but mostly Vegeta and Trunks ate most of it then we got into something the same as Vegeta's car except for it goes up in the air higher. And Bulma was telling us to as in Vegeta, Trunks and I to maintain our power. **

**When we got to Fighter Island it looked like a parade. Bulma was telling me that if I go against Vegeta or Goku I'm dead but I would show I good fight before I surrender. People were having a conversation. I had that horrible feeling inside that I did something bad and I haven't told anybody. My guilt was building up inside of me. Then I started thing why should my sister or my dad care. They wouldn't even care if I was dead in a car wreck.**

**Then sooner or later we met up with Goku and the others. Kiki surprisingly kept her mouth shut the whole way there. Then as we were walking off then there were eight people and then a small guy about four, nine saying "There they are." He had a bearded and a hat on with gray hair. I was guessing he was old.**

**"hey." Goku said then paused. "How are yah? You look grate." He said.**

**Then the little old man said "Well to tell you the truth we're a little p-o-ed. How come you never call or keep in touch. We're your friends, training is fine but, can't you call." He said. **

**Then Goku started laughing and said "I'm sorry guy geez I got bowled out by Bulma from the same thing. You do have phones don't you?" he asked.**

**There was a green man with pointy ears there was two of them too. They kind of scared me once I had my first glance at him. "Actually no I don't know how to work them." He said.**

**The was fire crackers in the air and every two minutes three would go off. After the two went off Goku started talking again "yah, I hear yah, I can't figure them out either. Hey, are you going to enter into the tournament?" Goku asked.**

**"And step up to the like of you no thanks, besides I'm getting to old." The green man said.**

**"Come on Piccolo, your sandbagging you don't look a day older then you did 10 years ago." Gohan said. Then Pan finished eating her ice cream cone. **

**"Come on Grandpa G we're going to be late." Pan said as she pulled on Goku's pant leg.**

**"Yah, we well good bye everybody I'll see you in a while." Said Goku. Trunks, Vegeta, Goten Goku, Pan and I stepped out into the sign up sheets. "Zoey, you're going to half to sign up here with Pan when your done come with her and meet me in that building they'll let you in since you have Pan with you okay." Goku said slowly.**

**"Okay." I said. "Come on Pan we're going to have to go sign us up." I said to her. She looked up at me. **

**"Okay Zoey." Pan said as she grabbed my hand and she started pulling me toward the sign up sheets.**

**"Hello, miss well you be signing up today." The every short, short man said. I could see that all of them had the same orange and blue kimono on.**

**"Yes and so well she." I said as I brought Pan up to the table that they had the sign up sheets on.**

**"Oh, you don't see that every day." The short man said. The then handed me two forms. The questions were simple like what gender are you, first name, last name, and at the bottom of the page it says 'fight at your own risk'. I read it five times before, I decided to sign it, and Pan made her very own swiggle.**

**I looked up at the clear blue sky, then at the huge white building that looked like the White House. "So Pan will let me in huh?" I asked my-self. Then I looked over toward the building. We started walking over to the big white mansion. The doors slowly opened, then some how we caught up with Goku. **

**"Hey, I didn't think it would take the sort of amount of time." Goku said. Vegeta looked up. I carefully sat myself against the wall. There was mumbling in the outside world (I kind of zoned out). **

**After that we walked out of the mansion then over toward the ring. Then there were only so many fighters to compete against since they found out I was with Vegeta and those guys they let me fight against the more challenging. We walked on into the marble ring. The crowd was full in every single angle there will be a whole entire bleacher full of people with signs that say Satan.**

**"Hey, Goten who was it that won the last time we fought here?" Trunks asked to Goten.**

**"That was the last time." Goten answered back to Trunks. We walked off on to the stage.**

**"Alright here they are the greatest fighters in the world." Shouted out the announcer. "Who well be the world champion, well, folks your guess is as good as mine… and now it's time for the fighters to draw numbers to see who well be fighting who."**

**I was standing next to Goku so he really was even more talkative than yesterday. **

**All of the sudden Pan came running, crying and wailing to toward Goku "Grandpa!!" Pan screamed.**

"**Oh, hey Pan don't cry it's just a game." Goku told her.**

**"alright it's time to get the tournament started… the fighters well now draw lots to see whom well be matched up with who. This is a single match elimination tournament that means that the losers go home and the winners move on the, to the next round. The winner of the final round well proceed to a death match to fight the world champion Mr. Satan!" the announcer called out. **

**I walked over toward were Trunks and Goten were standing "hey you that guy your dad was talking about do you really think it could be any of these guys they all seem pretty normal." Trunks said. Then this weird, queer looking guy turned around and looked at us.**

**"Yah, well there's one of them that isn't quite normal." Goten said as he turned back around.**

**"Well Goku wouldn't even tell Vegeta who it was until he decided to I guess." I said.**

**"Now fighters as I call your name please come up and draw a number." The announcer called out. "Number one, Goten." **

**"That's me." Goten said as he walked over toward the box that had a small opening so that you can stick your hand in.**

**"Eight well, Goten got number eight." The announcer said. "And the next fighter to draw is Wild Tiger!" the announcer called out. Then this huge guy came that had a small vest on that looked like it had tiger skin on it. "2! Wild Tiger got number 2!" **

**"Is this how it's going to be for the few 15 minutes?" I asked Trunks.**

**"Pretty much so I suggest you get use to it." Trunks answered.**

**"Up next Pan the youngest fight in the tournament." Then Pan reached in the box grabbed one of the balls and showed it to the announcer and he said "yes number one. And the next fighter to fight is Goku. 3 Goku has picked number 3." I was asking my self 'does he have to repeat every little thing he says man, god, I get it the first time.' "The next fighter to fight is Joel. Its 6 Joel has got number six. Now Uub your next." The announcer called out.**

**"yes." I said Uub who was this scrawny little African kid or so it looked.**

**"4! Uub got number 4!" the announcer called out. "Vegeta! You're next." Then Vegeta showed him the ball. "12! Vegeta got number 12!" this is getting very annoying. "Okay the last one is Zoey!" I walked up there put my hand in the box and searched for the only ball that was in there. Then when I got it I looked at the number it was 5. "5 Zoey got number 5!" as I walked back the announcer called "okay now we have our contestants Pan well be fighting Wild Tiger then in the second round Goku well be fighting Uub, Zoey well be fighting Joel, next Buu well face Goten in the fourth round, then the fifth round were be featuring Trunks and Jacoski and in the six Vegeta well go head to head with Nock!" the announcer shouted out. "Fighters the judges are going to need a few minutes to get ready, we well call the names for your round, until then read or rest warm up or do as your pleased. Good look to you."**

**"Grate why I'm I the one that's fighting Buu in the first round dude!" Goten complained. Then Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder.**

**"That's the luck of the draw." Trunks said.**

**Then Goku looked back and noticed that Goten was tetchy about fighting Buu. "Well it looks like you will be on that date sooner then you thought." Goku pointed out. It looked like to me that Goten was not a very good fighter as Vegeta and Goku is. **

**"Fighter the judges well need a few minutes to get ready then we well call out who well be fighting who." The announcer said. And he walked of into the room that we came out of. The stage was marble, the outside of the ring was grebe grass, and everything looked like an old Japanese temple only bigger.**

**Then Wild Tiger stumble over here were we where it felt like a giant was here. "What are you guys tummy aching about I have to fight a little kid. The Mighty Wild Tiger has to battle a little toddler come on." When he said that, Pan stuck her tong out at him. "Uh, this is stupid they shouldn't let a little kid like you in here this isn't a tournament for little breast feeding babies." **

**"Well I'm happy with my match up." Jacoski said he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Yum, I'll be gentle with you don't' worry uh, yum." Rambled Jacoski.**

**"I'm sorry I'm straight." Trunks said as he was to about pass out. **

**"Yup, that's the luck of the draw." Goten said but it sounded like he was immodest.**

**Then there was a big SMASH!! "Did Vegeta just hammer Nock out of the ring?" I asked Goten and Trunks.**

**"Yeah," said Trunks and Goten at the same time.**

**"Tell the officials my opponent has decided to forfeit." Vegeta said.**

**"And now for the moment you have all been waiting for. It's time to begin the final round of the World Marcel Arts Tournament Championship!" the announcer called out. "Twelve fighters are still reaming but only one of them well earn the rights to fight the world champion Mr. Satan!" all of us were waiting in the locker room that leads straight out to the ring. "Well Pan and Wild Tiger please come out to the ring?" **

**"It's my turn wish me luck! number one, number one!" Pan said and kept on repeating number one. We all walk off to be the pen entrance was for the ring. **

**"Aw, she is so cute." I said to Trunks.**

**"Yah…" he answered. **

**"So now what?" I asked him.**

**"Uh, we watch her fight." He said like I was stupid.**

**Then Kiki came down in the locker room looking for me. "Zoey, uh can I talk to you alone before you get your guts beat out?" she asked me, I nodded in agreement. "Uh, guess what?" she asked me as soon as Trunks walked away.**

**"What?" I asked her, she stared me straight in the eye so I know she's telling the truth for some reason.**

**"well before I went to bed last night Vegeta was there I he thought for some reason that I was crying and he said 'that if your going to cry yourself to sleep you better save the tears you'll need something to drink in the morning." She said, and I was so surprised well, at least I acted surprised Kiki bought it. I really thought who cares servers you right. **

**"Thanks for the information I'll tell Vegeta to carry on doing that." I said as I walked back to Trunks. **

** "So what did Kiki tell you?" Trunks asked me.**

** "Uh, some thing about what your dad said." I told him he did not seem surprised for some reason.**

** " in this first round Wild Tiger well be facing Pan a talented young girl, at the age of four but don't be surprised her grandfather is known other than the world champion Mr. Satan. It's time to go, go, go are you ready for the big show." Said the tournament announcer and I are guessing he said it with no pun intended. "Yah, and allow me to introduce the fighters. First the enormous Wild Tiger and Pan… Fighters let the match being!"**

**Wild tiger was just getting ready to hit Pan but then strike then SlAP! Wild Tiger was on the ground he slowly got up as Pan raced toward him. And kicked him out of the ring on the brick wall and now there is a dent of were he used to be. **

**"Out of bounce!" the announcer called out. "Pan wins!" the announcer said.**

**"Pan you little rascal what a performance." Goku said as he put his hand on Pan's shoulder.**

**What if i lead the way? What if i make mistakes? (will you be there?) what if i change the world? What if i take the blame? (will you be there?) I remember going back To a place we used to lay But I keep loosing track And now the days, they all turned black And our dreams start to fade But there's no turning back Cuz the world keeps turning (why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay?) And my heart's still burning (why do you tell me you care) What if I change the world? What if I lead the way? What if I be the one That takes the blame? What if I can't go on without you? What if I graduate? What if I don't? What if I don't? I'm slowly giving up As the world's keep loosing faith And you still turn your back And now the path i follow takes a toll on me, on you But there's no turning back And my heart's still burning What if I change the world? What if I lead the way? What if I be the one That takes the blame? What if I can't go on without you? What if I graduate? What if I don't? What if I don't? What if i don't? 4x I'll be waiting here I'll be waiting here I'll be waiting here For you to call me 3x What if I lead the way? What if I graduate? What if I change the world? Would you still remember me? What if I lead the way? What if I graduate? What if I change the world? And I found the words to tell you what you mean to me I'll be waiting here I'll be waiting here I'll be waiting here For you to call me What If Simple Plan**


	4. Now or Never 4

Now or Never,

**Now or Never, When I was seven I went into the woods in my back yard I found three swords. I picked the sword in the middle. I thought there was a flash back in my head. There was this voice that said "I am Sesshomaru the person whom once had this sword I have entrust this sword to you. This sword can not kill but it can kill the living dead and it can save one hundred lives with one stroke." I was freaked I had no idea what the hell was going on. I put it in one of my belt lopes and it vanished. I put my hand were it was supposed to be and it felt like it came out of it sheaf. So now it comes around where ever I go. This comes in handy a lot of times.**

**Anyways back to the story. Uub went charging toward Goku. Goku just standing there with a smile on his face. Uub laid what looked like a really hard kick, quickly Goku put up his fist to block the punch. The ground shook like it was an earthquake. Goku's hand shook with the vibration. Then Uub laced another punch and Goku was paying to much attention to his beat up hand. Goku sled to the other side of the ring.**

**"oh, My goodness it looks like Goku is out Cold 1, 2, 3, not wait he's getting up!" the stupid announcer called out.**

**"This is getting exciting!" Goku called out as he got up. Then Uub was right on top of him when he was about to make his final punch Goku did intent transmission away from Uub. "There's no doubt about it that kid is Maijn Buu alright." Uub search for Goku in the grime. Then when he found him he ran toward Goku. And gave him tons of punches but, Goku kept on blocking them all. And when Uub went on Goku's back instantly Goku flipped him on his back BAM! Uub was summated into the ground. "Ha, ha the fights up here." Uub help himself out of the ground. "Very good but you can do much better."**

**"Whoa, feel the power of those blows it called stop a train in its tracks." Said the announcer. Goku and Uub kept on throwing kicks and punches for minutes and not missing one blow. **

**"I can't believe it." Vegeta said. "The kid is actually learning how to fight while he's fighting." Vegeta said. And again with the noncontiguous fighting. It was like an earthquake every single punch or kick they blew. Then they gave a punch that had bolts of lighting around them. It was a huge power struggle. Then there was this huge knee that they gave each other and the whole crowd shook. Then Uub started to swing Goku which I thought is impossible.**

**"Wow! I can't believe it Goku is getting swing by a person trice his size." The stupid annoying announcer said. Then as Goku was up in the air Uub slammed him down. Uub watched for Goku to come out of the coma he was in. but then everything shook. Goku got out of the huge pile of rocks or the smash pieces of the stadium. The fighting just got so out of hand that I decided to not watch it, I knew that I could learn for what Goku did and that I could improve. But then I wouldn't be learning for my self and take chances. He made me realize how much fun he was having just for fighting with out an intention to kill but to teach Uub what to do. This wasn't my fight to learn.**

**But then Goku came over and I kind of woke up. And I had no idea either so I kind of paid more attention. Then we found out he was leaving.**

**"Dad you're leaving?" Goten asked.**

**"God, kinda sudden isn't it?" Trunks asked.**

**"Yah, and I haven't even got to know very well." I said. Then Pan came running down the stadium.**

**"Grandpa! Tell me it can't be true?" Pan asked him.**

**"What's wrong hay?" he asked as he picked her up.**

**"Are, are you really leaving Grandpa?" Pan asked. Then she started to cry and through a fit. "You can't go! It's not fare! Tell me what am I suppose to do with out you?" she asked.**

**"Hey, hey it okay Pan I'll still be able to see you. But you can't be sad while I'm gone okay?" Goku asked her.**

**She wiped away her tears "Okay but you promised." **

**"Trunks, Goten keep up with your training. I see a very good future in Uub." Goku said.**

**Then I raised my hand "Oh, and I'm not here." I said.**

**"You too," Goku said.**

**"And I will train too Grandpa." Pan said having the happiest face on.**

**Then Goku turned around to find Vegeta smiling. "Hay, Vegeta Sorry we won't be able to battle I was really looking forward to battling the Prince of all Saiyans again." Goku said to him.**

**"Don't worry, we can't fight, not here, we'll need a whole planet." Vegeta said.**

**"Ha, ha your to much thanks Vegeta, old friend." Goku said and flew up into the sky over towards Uub and left.**

**"Good bye Grandpa." Pan said.**

**"Hey wait your match isn't over yet." The announcer said.**

**And so later on Pan kept on wining and when she went against any us we backed down except for Goten he fought and lost lost bad. Vegeta backed down too. Until then Pan won. **

**As we were going back in the shippy thingy Vegeta turned around from the passenger seat and said "I am going to start training you Zoey there's something in you that well work I'll try to make you a super saiyan before Pan is one." Vegeta said.**

**"Gosh Vegeta, your so being nice," Bulma said looking at him.**

**"Oh, shut up." Vegeta said in a very corny way. **

**"Here we'll start you off with a job at Capsol corp. You'll be an assistant for Trunks, then when you get well enough you can e vice president I hate the guy that does it anyways." Bulma said.**

**"What dose Trunks work as?" I asked Bulma.**

**"When he turns 14 he we'll be the president." Bulma said. "And I will retire."**

**"It well put the bread on my table then." I said.**

**"What about me?" Kiki asked and Vegeta turned around and told her.**

**"You're too stupid." He said then turned back.**

**"Dose he have a problem with blonde haired girls?" Kiki asked.**

**"Yah, his mother in-law is one." Trunks said. **

**Then I noticed that before what Goku had said he was right you should towards life in a positive way and look towards that future and so today is now or never.**

**Too long in the same place I'm sinking into this town. I've charmed the same old snakes I think we gotta get out before I break away from me Cuz this place is my lobotomy. Imagine we were dead counting all the things we never did. I remember when you told me I should live like I'm dying and not to close my eyes while everything falls. What are we waiting for? These years are dying slowly, Today is still in front of us and we're breaking out Cuz today is now or never. I can't contemplate the earth All while my heads in the sand **

**Cuz I've been buried alive so take my bleeding hands And breathe life into me **

**Cuz right now I'm suffocating. So imagine we were dead counting all the things we never did. I remember when you told me I should live like I'm dying and not to close my eyes while everything falls. What are we waiting for? These years are dying slowly, **

**Today is still in front of us and we're breaking out Cuz today is now or never. I don't want a life of agony I won't be another tragedy and close my eyes while everything burns. And I won't pretend I don't exist Invisible until I turn to dust, Open your eyes we're still alive. **

**Standing still is criminal and never lasts forever. The safest place in life is now, Today's the day we're breaking out. I remember when you told me I should live like I'm dying **

**And not to close my eyes while everything falls. What are we waiting for? These years are dying slowly, Today is still in front of us and we're breaking out Cuz today is now or never.**


	5. Head set 5

**Head Set.**

**Kiki moved out of my room now and so I have this huge room to my self. Kiki is now right next to Trunks' room. Her room is just about a block away. I have the bathroom we use to share is now all to my self.**

**I was setting on my stripped bed sheet, when Kiki barged in. "I'm going shopping do you want to come?" she asked panting. "Trunks and Goten said they would come too, as long as I don't buy the whole mall."**

**"Likes that's not going to happen," I said in a soft toned voice.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Uh, nothing sure I'll go but what's the hurry?" I asked her because she looked like she was about to pass over.**

**"Trunks said he's going to leave in 20 minutes ands you know how long it takes me to run the mile." Kiki said.**

**"Oh god Kiki run!" I shouted as I pushed her out the door and went down the stairs not noticing the elevator till now.**

**"Uh Zoey why are we running so fast, I forgot?" Kiki asked me.**

**"You just told me." I said looking down. One mile later.**

**"No, seriously why are we running?" she asked again. By the time we got to the mall I think we lost Kiki. Goten, Trunks and I were sitting at a table drinking smoothies. Goten was looking for a date for some reason. About a year ago Goten gave up fighting and became more interested in girls. Chi-chi did not have a problem with that but one day she'll regret that when she's dangling from a building.**

**"Oh, Trunks look at that one." Goten said. Trunks' eyes went straight toward the girl Goten pointed out. She had long chocolate brown hair and shy blue eyes, the cutest freckles. She looked about 13. **

**"Yah she's a beauty." Trunks said. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Trunks asked. Goten got a Shocked look on his face.**

**"You know I'm not good with talking to girls." Goten said.**

**"You talk to Zoey just fine." Trunks pointed out I looked up at Goten.**

**Goten's voice squeaked "Well you see Zoey acts so muck like a guy that sometimes I think she is." I just burped. **

**"What I said, looking up again. I just zoned out there. "She doesn't even look like the type to even talk to you." I said.**

**"How do you know?" Goten asked as he cocked his head up and crossed his arms.**

**"By the looks of it Kiki's a way better date." I said. Goten looked over to me like he was about to die of shock.**

**"and how do know that have you been dating her lately?" Trunks asked me. Zack has been going out with Kiki for four years. Before that she went out with Patrick for a month, he could stand her. Then Chase in kindergarten and first grade.**

**"My friends use to go out with her and they said she was a pain in the ass." I said. Goten still looked shock. "My friends are guys." I said/ Goten still looked shocked. **

**"Screw her. Goten just go talk to her." Trunks said. And Kiki came back with 12 bags from different stores came by.**

**"Gosh, how big of an allowance did Vegeta give you?" asked Goten.**

**"That aint her money it's my credit card by the way were is it?" Trunks asked, as he out his hand out. Kiki reached into her pocket and pulled two pieces of what it looked like Trunks' credit card. "God damn it Kiki I said you it for a while and this it what you do to me, I am going to be grounded for life." Trunks said.**

**"I can't believe you maxed out Trunks' credit card." I said.**

**"I can't imagine how you live at your home." Trunks said like he was about to strangle Kiki.**

**"My dad can't either." Kiki whispered, Also wondering if she was going to get killed any minute now. **

**"Gosh now I know why you hang around guys." Trunks said to me.**

**"You should try it to sometime." I said.**

**Trunks just stared at me and then started thinking about something. "Alright Kiki you owe me 10,00 dollars." Trunks said.**

**"Holy crap." I said.**

**As Kiki crossed her arms she said. "But you know I don't have that much money first of all I don't even have a job and 40 dollars a week isn't that much for me to live on. Any ways Vegeta doesn't even know how long it takes me to clean all the bathrooms with out up chucking." **

**"And you said we should go out on a date. The first 20 minutes of it I'll be brook on Videl's salary." Goten said. Videl is his sister in law and that's were they mostly get all their money and Gohan's that pays a lot more. **

**"Hey now you know how Zack feels." I said. "So Trunks," I walked over to him. "When are you going to beat the tar out of Kiki I want front row seats." I said.**

**"Kiki do you know that I have to pay the bill later, well my mom does and you know what happens when my mother gets mad." Trunks yelled and still ignoring my question.**

**"Look at today's future couple." Goten said as he made a heart shape with his fingers.**

**"I think she'll be dead before she gets married." I said.**

**"Have you lost your mind!? Hell well freeze over before that happens!" he yelled.**

**"Take a chill pill god." I said, as Trunks sat back down.**

**"God." He said and cocked his head up.**

**"Farther like son." Goten said. "Well I'm off I think I'm going to talk to that girl." Goten said and walked off. I was the only one watching Goten make the move. Kiki and Trunks on the other hand were still fighting, Goten Walked over to that girl that was setting there as still a as rock over by the next couple tables. "Uh, hi, I'm Goten and, a I just and I just thought I'd introduce myself and I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Uh, bye." Goten said. The girl didn't even look at him. Goten back over towards us. "Nothing, I completely made a fool of myself, uh, this is the worst day of my life." Goten said.**

**"The worst day of your life so far," I corrected him. "Come on there are other fish in the sea." I said.**

**"Yah, but I want that one that fish." He said, and then Trunks and Kiki looked up at us.**

**"What?" they said both at the same.**

**"I'm going home." Goten said and left.**

**"How is he going to go home with out the fire bird (the car we took)." Kiki asked.**

**"Well stupid." Trunks started. "He can fly like the rest of us and it only him a day, while it only took you five months." Trunks said.**

**"It only took me six months." Kiki corrected.**

**"**_**I **_**rest my case; anyways it only took Zoey less then two minutes." Trunks bragged.**

**"So how long did it take you smart ass?" I asked.**

**"uh, uh my dad never wasted words when I was 6 he taught me how to fly and it only took me a week and he woke me up at five in the morning and made me do 10,000 push ups." Trunks said.**

**"Well Kiki come on lets go." Trunks said as Kiki got up and left with him.**

**Then when I was just about to get up I saw a guy go up to that**

**girl Goten tried to ask out but failed. The guy came and started speaking sign language. "Huh?" I said then started running and screaming "Trunks! Trunks wait! Huh, huh, to far away must take a break haven't worked out in more than two months. Trunks Wait! I have good news." So I decided to fly over back to West City and back to Capsol Corp. And told Trunks and he was so happy I wasn't. "Why the hell did you leave me in the mall you know I hate there." I screamed at him.**

**"Well you seemed so happy I didn't want to disturb you and you need to lose a couple of pounds so I figured it would be good for you." He said.**

**"Is that what you think jack ass?" I asked him then Bulma walked in. **

**"Gosh you two fight me and Vegeta." She said, and then walked off.**

**"She's right you know?" Trunks said then stared at me awkwardly.**

**"She's always right, anyways I'm sorry I over reacted a little." I said obviously knowing that what I said was wrong.**

**"A little? You kina freaked out like I left you in hell." Trunks said he kind of twisted my mind like saying that I came there to apologize to him and yell at him and he wants to pick up a fight.**

**"Okay now your just looking for a fight." I said and got in to a fighting possession.**

**"Alright then just to let you know I am not going to lose to a girl." Trunks warned. That didn't make me mad he has said a ton of more things to get me ticked off. **

**Trunks threw this huge punch that really hurt there is a huge bruise on my face. Then I decided to give him the all out best kick I had and gave it to him right on his side and he went thrashing into the kitchen counter.**

**"Oh, that was a good one but this one well be better." He said and came charging at me but he missed which made him a complete fool.**

**"Yah, yah, yet me know if that hurts later on." I said as I elbowed him then back smacked him, slapped him a couple times then decided it was time to kick and then as I got up he punch me. "Oh nice now you decide to really hit me." I taunted.**

**Then Trunks and I kicked each other at the same time and then there was an electric static going on between us. I then punched in to get out of the possession we were in and so then he got up off the floor. Vegeta just came in the room like nothing was going on.**

**"Trunks really try not to be afraid to hit her just because she's a girl your getting the more painful hits because you're more insecure then she is." Vegeta said. Then Trunks looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about.**

**Since Trunks was taking so much time so I decided to kick him right in the side.**

**"If you two are going to fight why don't you fight outside so that I don't have to pay for a whole new kitchen counter." Vegeta said and we walked outside and continued our fight again Trunks got back into his fighting possession so I did too. Trunks tried to kick me center on but I put up my knee to block, but then he pulled me out of it and threw me on the ground. I got up took a deep breath I put all of my strength into this one kick that should settle this.**

**"****TRUNKS, Zoey!!****" Shouted Goten at about the top of his lungs. So Trunks and I decided that we should stop fighting and help Goten with Jessica.**

**Panting Trunks said "Why didn't we take the elevator as we were racing up the stairs to Goten's rescue.**

**"Cause your to stupid to see it." I said and eventually we got to the room that Goten hollered from. **

**Trunks kicked the door open. "What? What now?" I asked.**

**"Can you please tell her this isn't working out? She doesn't want to play video games, go to the mall, or anything." Goten said.**

**"I'm not going to do." I said and backed away.**

**"Not it." Trunks said and out his finger on his nose.**

**"Damn-it." I said as everybody left the room except Jessica. "Okay um, how am I going to put this?" "This is not working" I said and pretend to do jumping jacks. "out. Urgh, what am I going to do?" I asked my self. Jessica as quick as a cheetah struts right out of the door and headed for the nearest exit (2 miles from here). "Wait." I said.**

**I ran out the door to find that Trunks and Goten were chasing after Jessica. Eventually we made it to the nearest exit. Before she left the door she did some sign language and slammed the door.**

**"What did she say?" asked Goten.**

**"I really shouldn't repeat that." Trunks said.**

See I got a little bit of a problem back where I come from, feels like five people in my population and no one ever leaves there I'm gonna be the first one I guess my papa always told me the way it was, and my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't (ah ah ah) [Chorus] But I got my head set on California I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya and I'll send a big postcard, just to piss you off I got my head set on California Here I come See, I got what you would call an obsession it feels like I think sane the limits of a small town frustrating my brain, might leave some roots there, but my head's on the next plane 'cause my daddy always told me the way it was, and my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't (ah ah ah) [Chorus] Here I come Papa always tells me the way it was, and my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't (ah ah ah) But I got my head set on New York City I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even miss me and I'll get a big boyfriend, just to piss you off [Chorus] Here I come, here I come


	6. The Great Escape 6

**The great Escape **

**Today was my first day on the job, so I really didn't know what to do. I did know that I was going to cause madness at work. When I got there I simply went to Trunks' office to ask him to do. As so I planned.**

**"Now where is his office?" I asked myself out loud. I glared down each door. This weird looking dude with an abnormal hair style comes down the hallway I was in. "Hey could you tell me where Trunks' office is?" I asked him. **

**He turned around and stared at me like I was a Martian. "Well I can see you're a new worker." He said eyeballing me. "You mean Mr. Briefs; uh 15****th**** floor can't miss it." He said.**

**"Thanks," I said then almost forgot to introduce myself. "Hey I'm Zoey, I'm a new co-worker." I said.**

**"Yah, I'm Alex if you have anything to ask, ask me everybody here is a little cranky since well, lets just say forever." Alex said as he turns away.**

**Alex has a mixture of blonde and brown. He had Dark brown eyes. He wore what looked like a uniform for a private high school. He wore a green sweater vest, with a white t-shirt with a perfectly tied green tie, and just casual dress pants. He slung on his shoulder what looked like a laptop case. The one thing I liked about his outfit was his shoes green high tops. I guess you could choose the shoes.**

**"15****th**** floor?" I said to myself heading towards the nearest elevator as I press the 15****th**** floor and that was the top floor. (Who would have guessed?) The door made an open and I just waltzed right in the massive office. I found Trunks with 18 other people trampling over him trying to get work done. "Uh, Trunks." I say softly. "Trunks!" I start yelling. Everybody starts looking at me like a came from a different planet. "Yah, that's right I'm talking." I said.**

**"Oh, uh everybody get out." Trunks said when he finally realized who I was again, as everybody scattered out.**

**"Yah, I really don't know what to do." I said as I walked up towards his filthy desk cover with papers and who knows what else.**

**"Your office is on the 6****th**** floor you're at least a ton of things to fill out so get it done." He said and handed me a least 17 papers.**

**"I have an office?" I asked surprised that he might think that I'm special enough to have my own office.**

**"A ¼ of it," Trunks said smiling.**

**I walked to my office and found a blonde haired girl that just about looked like a twin of Kiki's. She at me looked fiercely with cold blue piercing eyes. I felt like a deer just about to be eat by a big bold ferocious lion. **

**"You must be the new coworker." She said high pitched.**

**"Yah I'm Zoey." I said still with hair stood up on the back of my neck.**

**"There are just two rules to remember stay out of my stuff and my life and stay away from Trunks." She said and just went out.**

**"But you said 3 things." I said as soon as she left. **

**The office has a huge window that just about lets you see everything of West City. The room was divided into for corners with different desks and black flat screen computers. There was one opened spot I guessed for me. I walked my self over there and sat down on the spiny chair. I noticed that Alex was on one of the desks.**

**He turned around to notice me. "Wow, long time no see." He said. Then I guess he figured that I just saw the women in the room. "So, I see you've met Tiffany, she is a very horrible, horrible creature I suggest you stay away from her." He said.**

**"That I didn't know." I said sarcastically. "So what other witch is in here that I should know about?" I asked him as I watched him laugh.**

**"Uh basically Charlotte, she's on break right now, but she's one of Tiffany's companions. She should be back any minute now she'll hate you the same way that Tiffany despises you don't be surprised." Alex said.**

**"Yah I think that you're the only nice one here." I said.**

**"So, master hasn't put you into uniform yet." Alex said checking out my outfit. All I was wearing was a t-shirt that said 'to be honest I'm a liar' and I skirt with plenty of holes on them, and white super high tops with my checkered belt. **

**"Well, um I have curtain connections with the boss." I said.**

**"So, you're his girlfriend." He said still checking me out more then necessary.**

**"No I kinda live with him we fight like brother and sister." I said turning my computer on. **

**Charlotte came in she had black hair and a nose piercing. She had the same uniform as Tiffany. Green skirt white T-shirt with perfectly tied tie and green stilettos. "Alex who the hell is she?" he asked her.**

**"She is Zoey and one of the new co-workers." Alex said finally getting back to work.**

**"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked her as she utterly still stared at me.**

**"Yah, you're bothering me all ready." she said setting down at her desk. **

**Then a voice appeared out of nowhere I figured that it had an intercom in there. "Zoey," It started and it sounded like Trunks' voice. "Yah, can you come to my office?" **

**"Ee, sure." I said just about heading out the door.**

**"Are you sure you're not dating?" Alex asked on my way out. **

**When I came into Trunks' office I was stunned that nobody was in it other then him. "So, how was your day?" he asked me.**

**"Am I done already or something?" I asked him.**

**"How was your day so far?" he corrected himself.**

**"You know there are a lot of witches. Did you heir them for a reason or are they just here to make me miserable?" I asked him.**

**"My mom hired them as in Tiffany and Charlotte eager then I will get a date." He said.**

**I stared at him blankly. "You know Tiffany and Charlotte do like you.**

**"Yah, but they only like me for my looks and not for me." **

**"Well then," I said mostly because I had nothing else to say. Just about to leave then room.**

**"My mom said if were to work hard enough you'll become the new vice president and you'll get your own office." I was jumping with joy when he said that.**

**"Thanks," I said and heading out the door.**

**When I got back to my horrifying office Charlotte was there just waiting what her master had to say. "So are you faired already?" she asked all snotty.**

**"No he wanted to talk to me about the affair we had." I said lying and with her having a shocked look. I could tell that Alex knew I was lying as he joined in on the laugh.**

**"With who?" she asked still believing the propaganda.**

**"Me or Trunks." I said trying to sill play along with the lie.**

**"Trunks of course." She said still shocked like the earth was about to blow up. **

**"Oh, Tiffany." I said.**

**"She wouldn't dare." She said stomping out of the room.**

**"Nice," Alex started. "So can I be next?" he asked me as I just smack him on the arm (really trying not to hurt him). **

**My first day on the job interesting but I really want to know what ever happened to Tiffany and Charlotte.**

**Paper bags and plastic hearts All our belongings in shopping carts It's goodbye But we got one more night Lets get drunk and drive around And make peace with an empty town We can make it right Throw it away Forget yesterday We'll make the great escape**

**We won't hear a word they say They don't know us anyway Watch it burn Let it die 'Cause we are finally free Tonight Tonight will change our lives It's so good to be by your side And we'll cry But we won't give up the fight We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs **

**And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young And we'll feel so alive Throw it away Forget yesterday we'll make the great escape**

**We won't hear a word they say They don't know us anyway Watch it burn Let it die Cause we are finally free Tonight All of the wasted time The hours that were left behind The answers that we'll never find They don't mean a thing Tonight Throw it away Forget yesterday We'll make the great escape We won't hear a word they say They don't know us any way Throw it away Forget yesterday**

**We'll make the great escape We won't hear a word they say They don't know us any way Throw it away Forget yesterday We'll make the great escape We won't hear a word they say They don't know us any way Watch it burn Let it die Cause we are finally free Tonight**

**Boys like Girls The Great Escape **


	7. Time to say Goodbye 7

**Time to say goodbye**

**Last week Bulma decided to throw a party but, last time I checked 60 year olds don't know how to party. This time Bulma probably thrown the best party I've been to in years well; it's the only party I've been to. I did have a lot of good memories. **

**I was walking into my room that I was doubtless to spend the rest of my life in. I got my room all cleaned up because I just can't stand a messy room, but not just that because I bought Karaoke Revolution so, that Kiki and I could play. I knew almost all of the songs like Hit me with your best shot; I don't want to be in love, sugar we're going down, stick witu, photograph, we believe and just about 100 more.**

**Even though I just got out of work and I am so tried because Tiffany stalks Trunks around it's a real in pain in the you know what. And I'm not the only one who is ticked off.**

**Trunks just came in with a lot more paper then what I had to fill out at work today. "Oh, my god no!" I screamed at him as I looked in the pile of papers in his hands.**

**"Oh these aren't for you. I have to do them I just wanted to tell you your office door was open again." He said and left the door way laughing for some reason. **

**Just when I finished cleaning the room Kiki zoomed in. "Is it here is it? Is it?" Kiki kept on asking on and on.**

**"Yes I have it." I said trying not to be sarcastic. Then Bra came in.**

**"Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Now I really don't know how Vegeta can stand Bra and Bulma even though they're his wife and his daughter but they are nothing like him. Except for Trunks and his stubbornness, that came from Vegeta and the dumb ass part that too.**

**"Oh we're getting Karaoke Revolution ready for tonight. "said Kiki very sweet but an idiot could even tell that she was sugar coating it. **

**"Well then can I play?" she asked as Kiki and I shared looks and knew what each other was thinking. We started laughing. "Hey if you guys don't yet me play I'm telling my dad and you don't want my daddy to hurt you he's hurt a lot of people physically and mentally." Said Bra with out stopping. **

**"And what are you the princess of run on sentences?" I asked her. "Anyways your father man, I've battled with him before, and you have no idea." I told her.**

**"Oh, you wait and see." She said and left the room.**

**"Hey isn't Vegeta stronger then Goku?" asked Kiki looking at me as she closed my door.**

"**Daddy, Daddy. Daddy!" screamed Bra at the top of her lungs.**

"**Ah, retched woman." Muttered Vegeta as he came down the hallway.**

**Bra seemed relieved. "Daddy," she started and starts hugging him. Vegeta just looked down at her with his mouth wide open that flies could fly in there. Bra started crying. (She's only six.)**

"**What?" Vegeta said. Inside Vegeta's head he was saying. "What the hell I have never hugged her. On the matter of fact I have never even hugged Trunks only once but he was eight." "Not even once Trunks have I ever held you. You don't even know how proud I am of you: when you won the tournament, when you turned into a super saiyan at such a young age. You've made me proud my son." Then I knocked him out, he, he, he. We'll now what has Bra Done? You didn't do crap.**

"**Daddy, Zoey ands Kiki won't let me play karaoke revolution." Complained Bra.**

"**Oh, um go tell your mom." He said and went off and pulled her out of the hug. Then Trunks walked by.**

"**Oh, how's it going?" Trunks asked and stopped to look at her sobbing.**

"**Zoeey and Kikee wont ha, ha, let me play with them." Wailed Bra.**

"**We'll just see about that." Trunks said and walked her to my room.**

**In Bra's mind she was thinking 'well I guess that's second best to my brother beating them up'. **

**When Trunks came in my room with his little sister "look it," Kiki started to say. "If you came here to beat Zoey and me up; beat her up first I'm too sexy do die." Said Kiki as Trunks started laughing his head off.**

"**I'm not here to kill you just to say why won't you let Bra play?" asked Trunks putting his hand on Bra's shoulder. Then I showed him the game and it was rated T for teens some mid langue cruelty and sexual content. **

"**Maybe she can't play." Trunks said as he read the info. "Uh, come on Bra I'll go play ponies with you like I promised."**

"**okay." Said Bra and smiled. Trunks only did that so won't get in trouble with his mom and boy can that be a hassle. Trunks left Bra on his back.**

"**You o me." Said Trunks as he left.**

"**Yah I'll put it on my I O U's." I said.**

"**Okay, okay enough of that let's play." Said Kiki so, I plugged it into the TV that was in my room for the time being.**

"**All right now there's um: I don't want to be in love, More like Her, I caught myself, Coffee shop, Start a band, Dance, Dance, I'd Lie, Promise, Meet you there, A little more, Pieces, We Believe. Look just pick a damn song." I said getting very frustrated.**

"**uh, I'll take uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh,." Kiki kept on going with 200 songs later. And then she started going over the same songs. "Uh, stick witu." she finally said. **

"**Well it's about time." I said. "I'll go with Whoa, Paramore." I said very quickly as the game started loading.**

**Since Kiki decided to go first lord help her. In stick witu you have to have a very sweeky voice. Kiki was very good just not good enough for the judges. Her voice level kept on going up and down and her voice cracked trying to keep up and down and up and when she had to go really high she didn't go high enough. When she had to go low she went too high.**

**The judges that were judging thought she was **_**okay**_** and she's going to make it to the next round and they also said to not pick song that you can't handle.**

**Now it's my turn to sing Whoa by Paramore. At first my timing was a little off but I sang okay since I haven't sung in a while. But Kiki and I are off to Hollywood.**

**The next round**

**Kiki and I decided to take a brake before we go to the next round, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When I walked in I saw Trunks. **

"**Thanks," he sarcastically said.**

"**Oh what do want me to do concur your every need… wait I already do that at work." I told him before I gulped down the water.**

"**Oh you don't do all the work I do! And sometimes I work through night." He said that made me angry.**

"**Oh, hell no!" I shouted.**

"**Oh yes because you'll put it on you're I O Us." He said being right. He wanted me to work double time for him. "and you said it two times again before." **

**I protested "No anything but that tomorrow is the only day I have off and it's the party. **

** "You have no idea how much you are like your sister." I screamed and ran off back to the game.**

**"Okay Kiki this time pick the damn song fast or I well put it on random." I told her.**

**"Uh, uh, uh," she started.**

**"Random!" I shouted.**

**"Wow this good girl is pissed," she said commenting on my attitude.**

**"Shut up!" I shouted.**

**"Uh, I'll take the girl next door." She said very quickly and then Trunks came in.**

**"I got it you can cook for me," he said.**

**"What do I look like." I replied.**

**"A good cook." He said as I chose I don't want to be in love.**

**When Kiki sang Trunks was terrified. I'm surprised the judges didn't kick her off. The next round Kiki got kick off.**

**"So, do you want to watch me win?" I asked her.**

**"No cuz' I already know who's going to win." She said like a poor sport.**

**"Look at the bright side now we know who's better." Trunks told her in faith and hugging her to make her feel better.**

**"No you're just saying that so that I could get rid off Tiffany for you." she said.**

**"How do you know about Tiffany?" I asked her.**

**"Well Trunks took me to work yesterday and I met Tiffany, I hated her she was just like me." Kiki said with her arm still around Trunks.**

**"You took her to work?" I asked him.**

**"She wanted to know what it's like. I wasn't busy or anything and plus, Vegeta wanted to get her off his back." Trunks protested like he was trying to stick up for her.**

**"You do realize that the party that your mom is throwing is today. So Tiffany is probably going to be there and gat pissed to find out that you were with Kiki instead of her," I pointed out.**

**"Why did my mom make me so hot; I can't help it." He said walking off with Kiki on his hand.**

**"What the hell Trunks!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Lesson here learned never ever go out with Kiki she'll break you in half even if she's not a fighter. She's a bitch and she can't help it.**

I just don't want to waste another day I'm trying to make things right But you shove it in my face And all those things you've done to me I can erase And I can't keep this inside It's time to say goodbye On the first day that I met you I should've known to walk away I should've told you You we're crazy And dissappear without a trace But then I stood there waiting Hoping you would come around But you always found a wat to let me down It's time to say goodbye I just don't want to waste another day It's time to say goodbye 'Cause things will never be the same It's time to say goodbye You make me sick, I need to walk away It's time to say goodbye It's time to say goodbye After all the things I've done for you You never try to do the same It's like you always play the victim And I'm the one you always blame When you need someone to save you When you think you're gonna drown You strap your arms around me and pull me down It's time to say goodbye I just don't want to waste another day It's time to say goodbye 'Cause things will never be the same It's time to say goodbye You make me sick, I need to walk away It's time to say goodbye It's time to say goodbye Now I'm gone It's too late, you can't your mistakes I was trying to save you from you So your scream, so you cry I can see through your lies You're just trying to change me (Trying to change me...) Somewhere in the distance there's a place for me to go I don't want you to hate me, but I think you need to know You're weighing on my shoulders, and I'm sick of feeling down So I guess it's time for me to say goodbye... Simple Plan Time to say good bye


End file.
